


XWP: Beyond Words

by bearblue



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearblue/pseuds/bearblue
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle have an intimate moment wherein Gabrielle demonstrates some of her bardic talent.





	XWP: Beyond Words

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Beyond Words
> 
> Pairing: Xena/Gabrielle
> 
> Rating: M, NC17, NSFW
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, which pretty well guarantees that "ownership," of the some of the characters belongs to others (NBCUniversal Television Distribution) and and that this work is entirely based on affection. This is not-for-profit, but for praise or at least enjoyment.
> 
> A/N - This is a One Shot.

Xena's fingers dawdled in Gabrielle's silky, slick golden curls. The warrior lay close to her recovering lover, drawing lazy swirls in the damp field. She liked the moist feel of the hair tugging erotically against her fingertips. Even her fingernails felt less forgotten, part of the game. She could smell the essence of her lover, tangy and wild, well loved. The scent made her tongue yearn and her nipples and loins ache. Her own skin, glossy with sweat, tingled with anticipation, with the satisfaction of intimate touch. Oh, she was still hungry. Starving.

Xena would have allowed her hand to delve a little lower, but she knew the bard was still too tender to be played with.

Soon.

Soon.

She bade herself patience and drew her powerful hand upward across the gentle slope of Gabrielle's belly and ribs, to cup her lover's young breast. The bard finally deigned to open her eyes and gave a slow, satiated moan as the warrior's thumb caressed the softening point. "Xena," she purred as she pulled the warrior into a brief and lusty embrace.

The warrior's thigh slid between Gabrielle's parted legs and the bard ground lightly against Xena. Maybe there wouldn't be too much waiting after all. The Mediterranean's voice was rough with desire. "Did you get what you wanted?" Her hands slid to Gabrielle's back and side in support. The bard groaned lightly, responsively. Her own hands slid firmly along Xena's lanky form. Their kisses were moist and quick, heating rapidly to deepening. "Gabrielle," whispered Xena, hotly, "Tell me. Did you find the words?"

The bard pulled back, enough to gaze at her warrior with languorous hazel eyes. She brought her hand to Xena's cheek, sighing her love. "Tell me, bard. Xena's whispered demand sent a shiver down the Amazon's spine.

Impulsively she pulled the warrior's head close. Her lips hovered against the dark haired woman's earlobe. "Yes." She sought and found that spot just under the lobe and let herself taste. The warrior shuddered a whimper and her fingers pressed into Gabrielle's flesh.

"Tell me?" Xena pleaded softly, achingly.

Gabrielle smiled against the warrior's neck. She closed her eyes, remembering and feeling. Her voice turned golden like honey, sweet and raw with emotion. Her hand slid low between them, and her she moved her hips away to make room.

"At first," she said, as her fingers began to gently probe past kinked dark hair, along a humid cleft, "I am all appetite. But things are noisy in me." The bard stroked softly, pressing but not entering. "I'm too busy thinking, 'touch here, touch there, kiss me.'" Xena sighed in understanding and the bard continued, "then I'm too busy feeling the way you touch me here." Gabrielle deepened the stroke, caressing her lover's sleek womanly folds. "And there." Xena held herself very still as the bard's fingers began to circle the jewel of her desire. The bard's evocative touch was sweet and rare. "And kiss me." Their lips met in hungry communion.

"Then in bits and pieces, I begin to lose myself to you." Gabrielle's fingers continued their dance against Xena's willing flesh, sometimes stopping to dip deeper in the heated well. The warrior shifted and groaned, opening herself more. The bard grinned softly as she felt her lover tilt her hips in invitation. Gabrielle accepted, taking a moment to taste her lover's breasts.

They moved. The bard pushed her lover prone, and settled herself between spread legs. She smiled up into Xena's luxurious azure gaze. They remained joined. The bard looked down. Her expression turned rapturous, carnal. "I feel how you connect to me, and crave it." She breathed worshipfully. "I love the way you search me. So deep in me, you move. I am invoked."

"It's a dance that you lead. If you push, I grind. You pull, and I... " Xena clenched the bedspread. Her heels dug into the bed. Her eyes were closed. Her hips gyrated in primitive time to Gabrielle's thrusts. "Must follow."

"When you press your lips against me, I forget everything but your name. And, when you suckle me, I forget even that."

"Gabrielle." The tawny woman writhed with desperate pleasure at the bard's intimate kiss. She moaned and threw her head back against the pillow as Gabrielle began to feast in earnest. The amazon's tongue traveled hungrily between the warmth of Xena's liquid portal and the blooded ruby of her desire. The warrior began to chant the bard's name in earnest. "Gabrielle...oh..."

Gabrielle, stopped briefly, to lift her passionate gaze to Xena. Her chin glimmered with Xena's juice. Gabrielle grinned wickedly. The warrior was in a sweat, and close. Very close. "Gabrielle," she panted. The bard smiled and didn't move.

"How do I describe what you do to me warrior?" Xena blinked, and a part of her hovered timelessly. "How do I describe how you move me as no other?" The warrior's legs trembled.

Gabrielle looked thoughtfully at her lover, then with infinite grace she began to move her hand again. "If I finish this, the way I want, I can't tell you how it is."

Xena's head rolled back. Her eyes closed. "Then show me, Gabrielle," the warrior panted. "Show me."

She felt, more than heard the bard's soft sigh. Then she shivered and cried out as Gabrielle's mouth enveloped her again. They gave up all words after that,as the bard summoned Xena past the original quiet spirals of desire into tighter and tighter circles of need. Xena's whole body undulated, moving for Gabrielle in love's ritual.

Then, at some point indefinite, when Gabrielle's voice could be heard above the rush of her heart and the bard's touch could be felt all the way inside of her, Xena stepped off of Eros' plateau and into the maelstrom.

Xena's body clenched and released, as wave after wave of incandescent pleasure rolled through her. Her heart sang as Gabrielle's words sifted through her consciousness. "Come now, I love you." And when she could catch her breath, when the intense tremors let her loose enough to open her eyes, and gather Gabrielle into her arms, Xena felt the ripple of contentment and love flow through her.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly, tenderly to her grinning bard, "I think I know what you mean."

Gabrielle buried her head in Xena's shoulder and laughed.


End file.
